Carrie Dreyer
Carrie Dreyer 'is a character from [[Final Destination 3|''Final Destination 3]]. She is the girlfriend of Kevin Fischer and best friend of Wendy Christensen. She is also a casualty of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment. Biography Carrie lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, and went to McKinley High School. She was in a relationship with Kevin Fischer, and was best friends with Wendy Christensen. Carrie, Kevin and Wendy along with Wendy's boyfriend Jason go to the amusement park to celebrate their senior field trip. ''Final Destination 3'' At the carnival she speaks to Wendy, and reveals that she plans on ending her relationship with Kevin after graduation. When she Kevin, Wendy and Jason go to the Devil's Flight roller coaster, Wendy refuses to sit in the back with Wendy, so Kevin flips a coin to decide who will sit in the front with Carrie, and Jason wins. '''Death Before the ride starts, Wendy has a premonition that the roller coaster will crash. When she panics and demands to be let off the ride, a large fight ensues between Kevin and several other students who are forced off as well. Carrie and Jason stay on the ride despite Jason demanding to be let off as well. When Wendy realizes they are still on the ride she is tackled by security and taken back outside. As she walks away, Wendy sees the ride derail as she predicted, and watches in horror as Carrie and Jason fall to their deaths. 'Signs/Clues' 'Opening preomonition' *Wendy takes a picture of a ride called HIGH DIVE. The V light briefly goes out as she takes it, and it reads HIGH DI E. *Before entering the ride, a sign said, "No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon." with an image of the devil next to it. *Jason tells Wendy "Meet you at the end." while on the coaster. *Wendy takes a picture of Jason which reveals a blurred image of a rollercoaster heading down the tracks as though it were about to crash. *Ironic enough, the name of the roller-coaster is "Devil's Flight", referencing Death and Flight 180. *Ironically, Tony Todd, who portrayed the mortician in the previous films, is the voice of Devil's Flight. He also says "You may never return from Devil's Flight." *Jason tells Wendy, "The real fear of these rides comes from having no control." 'Individual death' *In Wendy's photo of Carrie, she is holding stuffed animals, which looks like she is hanging on to roller coaster shoulder restraints, and the blurry lights behind her make it look like she is riding on something fast. Appearances *''Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Gina Holden) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) Trivia *Carrie shares her surname with Blake Dreyer, a casualty of Flight 180. The two have short hair and look similar. And both of them died during the opening disaster. They also wore a blue shirt in the entire duration of their respective appearances in the movie, except Carrie's photo which appeared after her death (But her shirt still had blue strips). Although there are some coincidences, the movie's producer Craig Perry had confirmed they had no relation. In addition, Carrie was Blake's sister in the novel, but the novel is considered non-canon. *In an alternate scene, Carrie and Jason actually survive the rollercoaster crash. *Carrie Dreyer bears a somewhat similar likeness to Kimberly Corman, the visionary and survivor of the Route 23 pile-up. *Kevin was devastated over Carrie's death and later revealed to Wendy that he planned to propose to her after graduation; ironically, Carrie had earlier disclosed to Wendy that she planned on breaking up with Kevin after graduation. *Her death, along with Jason and 5 other casualties (Bob, Elle, Jill, Marcus and Scott), won the Dull Machete award in Dead Meat’s Final Destination 3 Killcount. *Coincidentally, this character's first name (Carrie) was later reused by actress Gina Holden in Alien vs. Predator: Requiem. Moreover, this movie's composer, Brian Tyler, would go on to be the new composer for the Final Destination franchise since The Final Destination. Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Teenagers Category:People in relationships